You and Me, It is Hidden
You and Me, It is Hidden (O ‘oe, a ‘owau, nalo ia mea) is the 10th episode of Season 10 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis When Adam's girlfriend, Tamiko is kidnapped right in front of him, he shuts out Five-0 and breaks all the rules in order to get her back. Also, Five-0 investigates three seemingly unconnected homicides. Plot Notes * Kamekona Tupuola and Noelani Cunha are both did not seen in this episode. * Samantha Grover was mentioned but does not appear. * Oh - how the mighty have fallen. Steve started out in Ohana refusing a malasada from Danny since it came with bypass surgery, to learning the proper way to dunk malasadas into his kona coffee from Lou in Ua ho'i ka 'ōpua I Awalua... and now finally to fighting with Quinn to force her to give him a malasada. Deaths Death Count * 1 (stab by Noshimuri) * 3 * Masuda (killed in action) Quotes (in Steve's truck) (Quinn lifts up and opens a paper bag with Steve watching) Steve McGarrett: What you got there? (Quinn takes out a malasada) Steve McGarrett: Is that one of those malasadas Junior brought in today? Quinn Liu: Yep. Two of them, actually. Steve McGarrett: Oh, give me one of those. I'm starving. Quinn Liu: What? No, no way. Not with your new diet. (Steve looks amazed that she is denying him one) Quinn Liu: (shaking her head No) Nm-mm. Steve McGarrett: My new diet? Quinn Liu: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: Doctor didn't say anything about malasadas. He said no red meat. Give me a doughnut. Quinn Liu: I am pretty sure that a rich, buttery pastry filled with creamy, sinfully delicious custard is not part of your new diet. (Quinn starts eating one) Quinn Liu: Mm. Mm-hmm. Mm. Yeah. This might be the best.. Mm, no. It is the best malasada I've ever had. Mm! Steve McGarrett: You're just gonna sit there, eat that thing right in front of me, huh? Quinn Liu: Mm-hmm. I am. 'Cause the way I see it, it's good practice. You know? 'Cause people are gonna be eating this stuff around you all the time. Steve McGarrett: I'm starting to get that feeling. Quinn Liu: I'm gonna have to talk to Junior about bringing this in every single day. Steve McGarrett: (Grabbing for the malasada) Give me that doughnut. Quinn Liu: (fighting Stevee off) Nm-mm. Nm-mm. Don't touch the doughnut. Steve McGarrett: Just give me the doughnut! Quinn Liu: Just drive. Drive. Trivia * Despite being credited Taylor Wily and Kimee Balmilero are both do not appear in this episode. Cast |- |Tamiko |Brittany Ishibashi | |- |Masuda |Sonny Saito | |- |Kenji |Fernando Chien | |- |Maura |Nan McNamara | |- |Roger Maliah |Gabriel Ellis | |- |Detective Belden |Kimberly Estrada | |- |Pekelo Aukai |Will Chen | |- |Makaio Keahi |Valen Ahlo | |- |Jon Kalama |Adam Arain | |- |Ishii |Grant Udagawa | |- |Andrada |Edison Erorita | |- |Bodhi |Dionysio Basco | |- |Brian Disalva |Chris Ufland | References Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 10 (2010)